Budi
|} Budi (in Denver Billy genannt) ist ein Asiatischer Elefantenjungbulle im Denver Zoo in Colorado (USA). Er wurde am 17.02.2008 im Zoo Dublin geboren und ist damit das zweite in Irland zur Welt gekommene Elefantenbaby nach seiner Halbschwester und Cousine Asha, die am 07.05.2007 in Dublin geboren wurde. Budi ist der Sohn der Elefantenkuh Yasmin, die mit ihrer Tochter Anak und ihrer Schwester Bernhardine im Dubliner Zoo lebt. Diese drei Elefantenkühe kamen als Familiengruppe am 18.10.2006 vom niederländischen Rotterdam nach Dublin. Im Zoo Rotterdam (Diergaarde Blijdorp) lebt noch Budi's Großmutter Irma (Mutter von Bernhardine und Yasmin) mit ihrer Tochter Bangka, die zugleich '''Budi's Halbschwester und die seiner Mutter ist. Vater von '''Budi und Bangka ist nämlich der jetzt im Zoo Münster eingestellte Zuchtbulle Alexander, der ihn wie auch Cousine Asha noch in Rotterdam gezeugt hat. Neben seiner in Rotterdam geborenen Schwester Anak hat Budi über seinen Vater noch eine Reihe weiterer Halbgeschwister, u.a. die drei 2009 geborenen Halbschwestern Tonya† (Rotterdam), Kai-Mook (Antwerpen) und Kina (Amersfoort). Außerdem hat Budi durch seine zoogeborenen Eltern und teilweise auch Großeltern einen zurück verfolgbaren Stammbaum. Seine Großmutter Irma wurde im Zoo Kopenhagen geboren und ist das älteste Kalb des dortigen Bullen Chieng Mai† (Budi'''s Urgroßvater) und der verstorbenen Kuh Buag Hah†, sein 1998 verstorbener Großvater Ramon† wurde im Zoo Hannover als Sohn von '''Moti† und Mapalay† geboren. Sein Vater Alexander schließlich ist ein Sohn des im Zoo Ramat Gan lebenden Zuchtpaares Motek und Warda. Budi wog bei seiner Geburt 90 kg, zwei Monate später schon 260 kg. Seinen Namen erhielt er bei einem vom Zoo ausgeschriebenen Wettbewerb, den ein 11jähriger Junge gewann. Der Name "Budi" bedeutet "Weiser" auf Indonesisch (Bahasa Indonesia). Budi wurde bereits auf der neuen, am 28.06.2007 eröffneten Elefantenanlage mit Namen "The Kaziranga Forest Trail" geboren. Er lebte dort fünf Jahre mit seiner Mutter Yasmin, seiner großen Schwester Anak, seiner Halbschwester und Cousine Asha und seiner Tante Bernhardine, die auch die Leitkuh der Herde ist. Gesucht wurde für Dublin noch ein Asiatischer Elefantenbulle, der die Kühe dort decken und die Familie erneut erweitern sollte. Wenige Tage nach Budis Abreise traf als erster Dubliner Zuchtbulle Upali aus dem Zoo Chester dort ein. Ab dem 06.07.2012 Budi in Antwerpen angekommenbewohnt Budi den neuen Elefantentempel im Zoo Antwerpen. Als künftige Mitbewohner waren der junge Ming Jung aus dem Zoo Köln sowie der fünfjährige Bun aus dem Zoo Tiflis (Georgien) vorgesehen. Budi lebte in Antwerpen aber nur mit dem in Köln geborenen Ming Jung zusammen. Im Sommer 2013 wurde Budi als Nachwuchsbulle im Denver Zoo in Colorado (USA) erwartet, wo bereits die Bullen Groucho und Bodhi (Sohn von Phoebe) leben, sowie seinerzeit auch die Kühe Dolly († 3.9.16) und Kimbo († 10.10.14). Als Nachfolger für ihn in Antwerpen ist ein junger Bulle aus Spanien Kanvar vorgesehen. Budi wurde am 23.06.2013 auf die Reise in die USA geschickt. Gegen 06:00 Uhr wurde er in die Transportbox geführt, mit der er per LKW zum Amsterdamer Flughafen Schiphol gebracht wurde. In Begleitung von Tierpflegern und -ärzten aus Denver begann Budi seinen etwa zwölfstündigen Flug gegen 14:00 Uhr. Noch am Abend ist er in Denver eingetroffen. Dort soll er zunächst eine 30-tägige Quarantänezeit verbringen. Im Spätsommer oder Herbst ist er dann auch für Besucher zu sehen. Der Zoo Denver gab ihm auch den neuen Namen "Billy", der sich vom Wohltäter des Zoos William Chenoweth ableitet, der 2008 gestorben ist. Es wird vermutet, dass auch die Ähnlichkeit mit dem Namen seines dort lebenden Vetters Bodhi (trotz verschiedener Aussprache) hinter der Umbenennung stehtDenver Zoo: Meet Billy, the male elephant who will make his home here later this summer, auf blogs.westword.com. Im Oktober 2018 bekam Billy zwei nahezu gleichaltrige Spielgefährten hinzu. Aus dem kanadischen African Lion Safari kamen die beiden dort geborenen Jungbullen Chuck und Jake. Somit leben jetzt 5 Bullen im Zoo Denver. Der erfahrene 48-jährige Zuchtbulle Groucho soll die Jungbullen erziehen. Der 15-jährige Bodhi hat den Senior allerdings an Schulterhöhe schon überholt, wie auf dem unteren Video zu sehen. Billy ist etwas größer als seine kanadischen Freunde, die zwei Neuen arbeiten aber zusammen. Weblinks *Bericht auf www.independent.ie zur Namensgebung von Budi. *Foto von Budi auf www.flickr.com. *Eintrag von Budi in der Elefantendatenbank mit Hinweisen auf seine Verwandtschaft. *Antwerpen verwacht eerste nieuwe olifant op 6 juli, Artikel zur Überführung nach Antwerpen auf www.gva.be. *Denver Zoo sets travel plans for new bull elephant coming from Belgium, Artikel zur bevorstehenden Überführung von Budi in den Zoo Denver auf www.denverpost.com. *Asian Elephant ‘Billy’ Will Become The Denver Zoo’s Latest Import, weiterer Bericht über "Billys" bevorstehende Reise nach Denver mit Fotos von Budi auf denver.cbslocal.com. *Follow along in Billy's adventures from Europe to Denver, Blog zur Überführung von Budi-Billy von Antwerpen nach Denver auf www.denverzoo.org. *Olifant Budi vliegt richting Denver, Artikel zur Abreise von Budi aus Antwerpen auf www.gva.be. *Antwerpen Zoo Asian Elephant "Billy" Arrives Safely at Denver Zoo, Bericht über die Ankunft Billys in Denver mit Video auf www.prweb.com. * Video der fünf Bullen, Begrüßung von Chuck und Jake Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Irland Kategorie:Zoo Dublin Kategorie:Belgien Kategorie:Zoo Antwerpen Kategorie:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Kategorie:Colorado Kategorie:Denver Zoo